The Void
Information about the Void between jumps and Eureka Moments. (Eureka Moment titles in italics are unofficial placeholders.) Eureka Moments Eureka Moments are the name given to RP moments that happen upon a donation by the audience of 40-thousand RevloCoins (a mock currency given for watching the Geek and Sundry Twitch channel live), which give a scene of the meta-narrative of the game, encompassing the Alpha Characters and overarching story line. (Titles in italics are unoffical placeholders.) Late for the Pod * EU01 - Aired during 7th Sea on 4 Jan 2017 * Jade * Cadmandu2000, sponsor Full Transcript Jade finds herself in the private living quarters in a secured base somewhere. She is late for her induction and is given a biosuit to wear as well as two induction pills to ingest. Before she leaves, she looks into several pieces of key information regarding THANATOS -- a giant supercomputer -- and the Induction Chamber. She is rushed a large room that houses Project Thanatos, where Nathaniel informs her that she is late: the rest of the team have already been under for 30 minutes (several weeks for them). She is clamped to a gurney and a helmet with needles is lowered onto her head. The Meeting with the "Oryun" * EU02 - Aired during 7th Sea on 25 Jan 2017 * Santiago * Compel_Bast, sponsor Full Transcript Santiago, with a dark-haired female companion, finds himself an ambassador to a beetle-like species. They negotiate for more time to evacuate the millions of humans in refugee camps on Earth and Mars. The beetles say their bodies will not be wasted and will be used as fodder for their new colonies. Santiago attempts to convey the sense of loss this represents, but they do not understand: "Our species, our problem; your species, your problem." Santiago's companion negotiates for an extension of a year, in return for leaving equipment as fodder for the colonies. At the close, Santiago views the Earth in the distance from the creatures' gallery (containing numerous appropriated human art works). The atmosphere has been decimated, and it is hotter and more barren than the Earth we know. Fighting with the Mopeka * EU03 - Aired during 7th Sea on 8 Feb 2017 * Hope and Hal Nysolm * jimmy_eat_meatloaf and Zathar, sponsors Full Transcript Hal and Hope are heading of a military operation on Mars to recover two batteries from a substation inside the insect creatures' territory, where they are tearing up the remnants of the human city to build their colonies. They charge their team with creating a distraction, while they go for the batteries. The distraction is successful, but their squad mates are presumably killed in the process. Hal and Hope return the batteries to their hidden base. The Interview * EU04 - Aired during 7th Sea on 8 Mar 2017 * Nathaniel Athoni * Chovexani, sponsor Full Transcript Dr. Nathaniel Athoni, the head of a mysterious project to save humanity, is on a TV show being interviewed. The interviewer is concerned that The Faceless (presumably the aliens encountered in other eureka moments) should not intercept the broadcast. We flashback to Nathaniel's prodigious youth, and meet his best friend Jimmy (some relation to the "hologram" of the same name who has appeared in multiple universes?) and his academic nemesis Ambrose. Nathaniel is asked about "The Cataclysm", and he expresses regret that he was unable to prevent it. Alternative to Diplomacy * EU05 - Aired during Puppetland on 12 Apr 2017 * Santiago Full Transcript After The Meeting with the "Oryun", Santiago and his companion head back to the asteroid which houses Central Command. Santiago informs Central Command of the previous events, saying that he has bought them 60 days before annihilation. His contact in Central Command brings up the Strike Force, that is to go into the simulation to try save humanity. After a discussion, Santiago volunteers to join the team, even though he is not as well trained as the others. Report * EU06 - Aired on 10 May 2017 * Hal and Hope * chaoticloony and Critternation3000, sponsors Following Fighting with the Mopeka, Sargent Major Hope and Staff Sargent Hal return to their base in an abandoned missile silo and report to their HQ and the financial sponsor, the president of GenTechX - one of the companies responsible for colonizing Mars. Although they accomplished their objective of obtaining the batteries, the loss of their team means they cannot continue their operations, which have been to salvage data and technology. The call is made to abandon the base, although the GenTechX president decides to stay behind, claiming to have a trick up his sleeve. Training * EU07 - Aired on 10 May 2017 * Santiago * CaradenDavis, sponsor Santiago wakes up on the first day of his training for Project THANATOS, reminiscent of Jade's experience in Late for the Pod. He hurries to classroom where Hal, Hope, Jade, Sam and three other unknown inductees are already present. Dr. Nathaniel Athoni thanks them for volunteering and introduces them to the project manager, who begins his lecture by interrogating Santiago on what makes Humans special. We learn that four (now deceased) humans have developed psychic abilities to resist the Oryun's mind control, as a result of surviving near-death experiences. Project THANATOS is revealed to be an experiment to artificially unlock these latent abilities. Friend * EU08 - Aired on 10 May 2017 * Erika Ishii's Character (unnamed until the end of the synopsis) * BasicViking, sponsor Darkness, then a single spec of light appears in her vision. In the blink of an eye it would take to reach that spec, she sees a massive city expanding from a forest, and is in flames. This the the first time that she has been able to process these senses. The city and it's populace is being destroyed. Then blackness. Then she begins to realize she has mouselike hands, and then they start to morph into girls hands, and old weathered hands. Another dim star appears, and she feels a disconnect, and is now severed from her previous existence. And now she is being hunted by something. She asks "Who am I?" and a deep beckoning laugh repeats the question and responds "You were mine, but now you've been cut away little bird. So, you must die." The hunter appears, a glassy black form covered in red lights. She stands her ground, and the form goes around her like water around a puddle. And her fingers are amputated by the red light, and she rebuilds slowly it with a silver light. More shadows appear and for an instant, she sees a flash of green code, that is then enveloped within the darkness. Within the code she notices the repeating letters BDNY. These shadows become the skaters that chased the party in the very first episode. She defends herself by creating a shield, and attacks the skaters. She appears in New York, and the disk becomes a briefcase as the skaters chase. She runs through a farmer's market, to attempt to lose them, and then bolts into a curiosities store. Within the curiosities store she sees a portrait of a familiar looking bulldog (Ant'ny Bulldog from Pugmire). After she escapes, she flashes through the adventures of the party ending with a burning cottage (The Witch is Dead). Her name is Friend.Category:Eureka Category:ForeverVerse